the_mermaidfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody
Soon after Melody's birth, her parents sail out to sea present her to King Triton. King Triton gives Melody a locket with her name on it that contains information about the underwater world. The celebration is interrupted by Morgana, who threatens to hurt Melody if Triton does not hand over the trident which Triton almost agrees to do in order to save her. He ends up not having to when Ariel grabs Eric's sword and cuts the hatch to knock out Morgana and he retrieves Melody. When Morgana escapes, Ariel decides that, until Morgana is found, the sea would be too dangerous for Melody, and vows to keep all knowledge of the sea from her, including her mermaid heritage. So they had to throw away the locket in the ocean. ''Return To The Sea'' Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, and is not told the reason why, making Melody believe that Ariel hated the sea and could not or would not understand her love of it. By her 12th birthday, she had been regularly secretly sneaking out to swim in the sea against her parents' wishes. On her 12th birthday, Melody finds a locket with her name on it and the image of Atlantica that Triton gave to her during her presentation as a baby. Melody begins to question Ariel as she had told her Atlantica was "just an old fish tale". When Ariel discovers this, an argument between mother and daughter takes place. Later, both Ariel and Eric decide that they can no longer hide the truth from her. However, Melody runs away before they can. Melody eventually is convinced by Undertow to go and meet Morgana, who uses Melody's love of the sea against her. Morgana transforms Melody into a mermaid, promising her that the transformation will last forever if Melody will retrieve the trident from Triton, claiming that he stole it from Morgana. Wanting to be a mermaid forever, Melody agrees. Unknown to Melody, as a descendant of King Triton, she had the power to retrieve the trident from its resting place when Triton did not have it on his person. While searching for the trident, Melody befriends a penguin named Tip and a walrus named Dash, and they join her in her search. While finding the trident, she dropped the necklace, leading Ariel to Melody in Morgana's lair. Melody returns to Morgana at the same time that her mother Ariel, who has been turned back into a mermaid in order to find Melody, arrives. Before Ariel has a chance to fully explain, Melody, angered at Ariel's decision to hide Melody's mermaid heritage, gives Morgana the trident. Afterward, Morgana takes Ariel hostage and reveals her true intentions to Melody, and traps her and Flounder in a cave by sealing the entrance with a thick layer of ice. Soon afterward, Morgana's spell on Melody wears off; she reverts into a human and nearly drowns, but Tip and Dash trick Undertow, who has been restored to his original form by the trident, into ramming into the ice and drag her to the shore. At that moment, Morgana casts a spell that subjugates all sea creatures to her whim; however, as Melody is no longer a mermaid, she stands unaffected. Melody surprises Morgana and steals the trident back. Morgana attacks her, but Melody throws the trident back to Triton, who promptly encases Morgana in ice. In the aftermath, Melody apologizes to Ariel and Eric for her actions, stating that she believed that she would be a better mermaid than a human. Ariel also apologizes for not telling Melody the truth, and assures Melody that it does not matter whether she was a human or a mermaid; she is loved for who she is. Triton gives her the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Melody declines, having thought up a better solution; she instead uses the trident to disintegrate the wall between the palace and the sea, thus reuniting both sides of her family.